Baby, It Is You
by Perks Of Being A Book Nerd
Summary: Travis and Katie cannot be left in a room alone for five minutes. Why does Travis like her then? Will she ever like him back? And why does he know the song Baby word by word? This is my version of a Tratie!
1. Baby, baby, baby, OH!

_Heyheyhey gots a Tratie for you! Hope you like it! Comment!_

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Tratie of Camp Half Blood. Boo hoo.**

**WArning: Rated T for a terrible Justin Bieber impression.**

* * *

Oh. My. Gods.

He was so adorable in that shirt, thought a sighing Katie Gardner.

She was currently staring at a son of Apollo. Marcus. Oh Marcus...

Her thought were currently interupted by a Travis Stoll. A shirtless Travis Stoll.

"Oh gods! Put your shirt on!" She yelled.

"What?" he said. He was standing over her. "I would have you know, I look very good without my shirt on, thank you very much!"

"Not from what I see!" she managed to gag out.

"Hmm... I guess we'll just have to see if we can find a way for me to look good without my shirt on..." he snapped his fingers. "Got it! Guys look good shirtless in music videos! I'll just have to do a music video!" He started singing a bad impression of Justin Bieber in his music video Baby.

"This is for my friend Katie Gardner, who says I look bad without my shirt on!" Some people snickered. He continued singing the lyrics.

"You know you love me,

I know you care,

Just shout whenever,

And I'll be there,

You are my love,

You are my heart,

And we will never ev-"

An angry Katie Gardner grabbed him up by his ear and dragged him along. He shouted to his confused fans, "Goodbye Camp Half-Blood! Sing to you tommorow if I live!" his fans yelled and laughed at him. He managed a bow- well, as much as you can when a very ticked Katie Gardner was holding your ear and dragging you across the ground.

"Oh my gods! What is wrong with you?!" She asked as she dropped him to the ground. They were away from the "fans".

"Nothing," he answered. He batted his eyelashes. "I'm practically perfect in every way!"

She snorted. "Are you alway this annoying, Mary Poppins?"

"Not really, I just make an exception just to you." He admitted.

"Shut up Stoll."

"Yes ma'am."


	2. Kisses and iPods

_Heyheyhey! Daughter of Athena here! Yeah, so, here's a new chappie! Thx 2:_

_-SwiftieClaire_

_-iheartamianplusnatan_

_-epicflamingninja_

_-AmianNatan4ever_

_-CiciCahill_

_Thx guys!_

**Disclaimer: I am sad because I don't own Tratie. :'( jk**

* * *

Gods, why was Katie so annoying? Why? WHY?! These were the thoughts running through Travis's mind as he was captured by Ticked-Off Beauty. She was almost as annoying as him. Almost.

After she told him to shut up, Travis was about to walk to the cabin, and as was she. He hesitated before turning around and asking her, "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

She turned and studied his face, as if detecting a joke.

And of course he had to babble when those green-apple eyes searched his face. "Not like as a date, uh, just as, um, you know friends. No girl has asked me," he winked in what he hoped was a hot way, "They're all to shy to ask this hunk out!" He went in a Superman-like position and winked again. Gods! why did she have to always bring the worst jokes out of him?! He sounded like an IDIOT!

She (thank gods) laughed. "Sure, 'hunk'. I guess so. Nobody has asked me yet. I was hoping that Marcus would, but someone-" She glared pointedly at Travis, and he suddenly loathed Marcus. Why did she like him?! "-had to mess that up. If going with you is all I got, then I'll accept it. But ONLY as friends."

"Fine!" He grinned in his most charming way. He moved closer and he was inches close to her. "I'm really excited." He was inches from her mouth and...

They were kissing...

He broke apart, looked her in the eye and said some thing that was romantically randomly on the top of his head...

"Happy Birthday!" And he left. He sprinted as fast as he could (which was pretty fast; he had to sprint from gas stations he had stolen-er, borrowed from plenty of times) and he left her gaping at his dust, whispering to herself, "But it's not my birthday."

He looked at her one more time and smiled. He went off in a burst of speed.

* * *

Travis was chilling in his bunk five minutes later. Why did he like her? Why her? They always annoyed each other, yet he STILL liked her. He sighed and listened to his iPod.

Justin Bieber popped on on the screen, and Travis looked at it with disgust. How did that get there?

But as Travis listened to it, he realized that it was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

He jumped down from his bunk and called Conner to come help only problem was...

Would she like it? he wondered.

* * *

_How was this? Answer! You will have to see what Travis is doing next chapter! Rainbows! Sowwy, I'm reaaly random!_


	3. In the Stomach

_Heyheyhey all! Is the story looking good? Whatever you said, okay. Have fun reading this, and Happy Birthday._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Birthday or Tratie.**

**Warning: This contains Justin Bieber.**

* * *

He kissed her.

He KISSED her.

Why? Come ON! Who DOES that? 'Yeah, so I'm gonna ask you to the dance, and then I'm gonna kiss you! Happy Birthday!'

Katie reminded herself to punch him the next time she saw him. Hard. And in the stomach.

Katie sighed to herself. and finally went to sleep, dreaming of Travis singing Baby, just for her...

* * *

Katie woke up at about 10:00 am. She got up from her bunk and started getting her clothes ready, humming to herself. Gods, she SMELLED. She looked around the cabin. Nobody. Hopefully they hadn't stolen all the hot water. She wanted to take a shower.

She took a short shower (they hadn't taken the hot water, thank gods!) and got into a green sundress. She matched it with some green flip-flops and smiled. Once she got out of the bathroom, something flew in front of her and she covered it in plants (What? She was suprised!) so that it fell. She looked at it to see...

Travis Stoll.

She looked at him in suprise. "What the-how the Hades did you get in here?"

He smiled and winked. "The window."

"Um...we locked those from the inside."

"Oh...er..."

"Nevermind, just get out Stoll."

"Help please?" He indicated to the vines.

"Fine." she got the vines off of him and led him to the door. She almost closed the door, and she remembered something. "Travis?" She asked sweetly. He turned around reluctantly. "What?"

She punched him.

In the stomach.


	4. INCEPTION!

_heyheyhey all! Sowwy I haven't posted in forever! No time! :( Hope you like!_

* * *

Travis was on his bed, sniffling like a baby. She had punched him. And it HURT!

He tried ranting to his brother. "...and she punched me, and it HURT!"

Conner's voice rang from the other room in their secret place in the cabin. He was playing video games. "No dip Sherlock. INCEPTION! DIE TOAD THINGY! DIE PRINCESS PEACH!"

Travis sighed. "Are you even listening?"

Connor replied, "Do you want me bend the truth, or the real truth?"

"Real truth."

"No, and I really don't care. Katie's probably just a phase."

"No dude. I've liked her since I was 12."

"Woah dude, that's ANCIENT! And you have't even told her?"

"Yeah, don't rub it in."

"You HAVE to tell her!"

"No dude! Have you told Drew that you secretly like her?"

"No, and I never will," he admitted."But that's only because every guy likes her, except you obviously. Face it man, Katie's practically an old maid!"

Travis hit him with a pillow. "Gods, you are soooo annoying!"

Conner looked at him weirdly. "Don't turn all Katie on me just because she doesn't like you!"

Travis rolled his eyes. "I feel like Logan Lerman right now."

Conner stared at him. "Who's Logan Lerman?"

"He acted as Percy Jackson in The Lightning Thief."

"What? Percy Jackson is a person, not a movie!"

"It-nevermind."

They both looked at each other and yelled their thoughts together.

"INCEPTION!"

They both burst out laughing.

Connor stared at him. "Do you want to finish? The dance is tonight."

"Sure dude."

Both sons of Hermes ran down to the basement, whistling the same tune.

* * *

_Mysteriousness! Hopes you likes it! ;P_

_1) What do you think that they are up to?_

_2) Was this good?_

_3) What is your least fav color?_

_INCEPTION is due to AmianNatan4ever. And yes, I put in in TWICE! EAT IT!_


	5. Revenge and Tigerlillies

_Heyheyhey all! Wassup?! And Zoe, If you steal this story, so help me..._

_Anyway, ENJOY! :P_

**Me: Travis, do the disclaimer!**

**Travis: Fine. Awesomesaucum does not own (shivers) Tratie.**

**Me: Wow. That was easy.**

**Travis: Here you go. (hands over something)**

**Me: What th-? (Thing explodes with chocolate)**

**BOOM!**

**Me: TRAVIS!**

**Travis: Oops...**

* * *

What was Travis up to?

Katie was walking around camp, against her will wondering what the heck the Annoying Travis Stoll was doing.

He hadn't pulled a prank in what? A week? The was FOREVER to the Stolls. Yet it seemed that he had no desire to prank her. Or anybody!

She tried to calm down. It's not really her business.

She was just going to get ready for the party.

She sighed, and walked to her cabin.

* * *

She didn't make it.

Marcus stood in front of her door holding a boquet of tigerlillies. Her favorite. Not like she told him multiple times or anything...

She tried going around the back way, but he saw her. Crap.

"Katie-Kat!" he walked over.

She winced and turned around and tried to smile. "Oh, hi Marcus."

He gave her the tigerlillies. "I knew these were your favorites, 'cause you told me, like, twenty times!" He laughed.

"Yeah," said Katie, laughing weekly. She smelled them, because it seemed polite at the time. She was suprised. They smelled fresh. "Wow, these are beautiful! Where did you get these?"

It was Marcus's turn to laugh weekly. "Oh, you know, can't give away all my secrets!"

She turned towards her Weeping Willow. Sure enough, missing tigerlillies. She took a mental note to replant them.

Marcus cleared his throat. "So, are you going to the dance?"

"Yes..." Katie shifted on her feet uncomfortably.

"Are you going with anyone?"

"Yeah...Travis..."

"Oh, okay." He looked at her painfully. "See you at the dance then..."

"Bye..." She watched him walk back to his cabin.

She walked into the door and put her back to it. I hate my life, she thought. My crush asks me to the dance and I can't because of Travis. What the crap.

She got ready for the party.

* * *

Marcus walked back to his cabin really miffed. She said no? She said no. To. Freakin'. MARCUS. SONLIT.

He laughed. Travis was playing dangerously.

Travis liked her. Travis? Ha!

He went to his bunk.

Hopefully Katie would reject that son of Hermes.

* * *

_Yeah, I had to make it interesting. Thinking about doing a sequel to this once I'm done. Yay! Had to do foreshadowing though. Gonna be awesomesaucum! (No pun intended.)_

_1)Yes or no sequel? Answer! I need feedback!_

_2)Yes or no nail polish? If so, what color? :D_

_3)Fav book? Mine is all the Eragon books! What? I'm a nerd! ;P_

_Thanks for your continued support, peeps of Fanfictionia! ;D INCEPTION!_


	6. Uh, um, Normalish?

_Heyheyhey all! Yeah so, I have just become addicted to 3 things:_

_-The Phantom of the Opera_

_-charlieissocoollike (Check it out on youtube! Hilarious!)_

_-39 Clues (On the 7th one! AMIAN!)_

_Yeah so, yeah. Just saying. ENJOY! Oh, btw, check out my other story. Not a lot of people look at it as they do this. Pleases? Thanks! Now that we have that of the way, here is your story!_

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Katie! Disclaimer!**

**Katie: Busy!**

**Me: Doing what?**

**Katie: Planting.**

**Me: (Rolls eyes) Yep. What else would you be doing?**

**Katie: (looks offended) This is serious! I am planting marigolds. MARIGOLDS!**

**Me: Uh...okay? But you're always planting things.**

**Katie: BUT NOT MARIGOLDS! (Sigh) You'll see in this chapter. Awesomesaucum does not own this.**

* * *

Travis was walking to the Demeter cabin, all ready for the dance. He checked his pocket. Yes, it was there. All good.

Katie was planting in the front of the Demeter cabin. Where those...marigolds?

He walked up. "Um, hey?"

She looked up wildly. She looked relieved when she saw him. "Oh, it's you."

"Um, yeah, it's me. What are you doing?"

"Planting marigolds!" She stared at him in a look that said 'what do you think I'm doing?'

"And...why...?"

"I'm nervous okay! I ALWAYS plant marigolds when I'm nervous or scared!"

He moved slightly closer to her. "Why are you nervous?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." she mumbled. She looked at his clothes choice. She stifled a laugh. "You look like a proper gentleman!" She got up and imatated a bow. She stopped mid-bow and said, "I'll go get my outfit on quickly." She rushed to the Demeter cabin.

Travis looked in his pocket yet again. Oh, it was there. The only thing to know if she hated him, or liked him...

He snapped out of it. She was here.

Her dress was a light pink, rosey color. It ruffled at the end, and she had a matching headband with a fabric rose on top. Her hair was curled to perfection, and she wore little make-up, with only eye liner, some mascara, and some light pink eye shadow.

He just stared at her.

And stared.

And stared.

Yet again, it was Katie who snapped him out of it. "How do I look?"

He whispered to himself more than her. "Beautiful..."

Katie looked confused. "What?"

"Uh...nothing! You look like, y'know, normal...ish? I mean you look pretty, but, uh, normal? Yeah!" Travis was blushing like crazy.

If it was possible, Katie looked more confused. "Um, thanks? C'mon, let's go to the dance, Thief Boy."

They hooked arms and walked to the dance, complete with tripping (thanks to Thief Boy himself).

They were unaware that they were being watched...

By Marcus Sonlit himself.

* * *

_What'd ya think? I know, I know, Marcus is creepy...he's Marcus!_

_Anyway, have some snickerdoodle cookies (they're my fav! :D)!_

_1) What is your fav cookie? You don't have to have snickerdoodle!_

_2) Was the idea for the dress good?_

_3) Did you like Travis's stumble when she asked him how she looked? I cracked myself up...that takes skillz..._

_Thanks for following, Tratie Twins! Thank you everyone! I love making this, and I hope you love reading this!_


	7. The End?

_Heyheyhey fellows followers and other people randomly reading this! :P Please comment!_

_Luvs u all! ;D_

**I do not own Tratie, marigolds, or Justin Bieber. But I do own Marcus Sonlit (cough cough disapointment)!**

* * *

Katie was nervous.

After that 'little incident' with Marcus, she started planting marigolds. MARIGOLDS! She was REALLY nervous. Then came Thief Boy, and he SAW her planting marigolds. He probably thought she was crazy. Like she cared...right? Right?! And he stared at her in that dress. She wanted to run and hide ASAP. Did she look bad?

She breathed in and out. She just needed to chill. Just then Thief Boy tripped. "TRAVIS!" She whispered/shouted.

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry?"

She rolled her eyes and helped him up. In a sudden moment, they were close...so close...she just stared at his lips...and...it was gone as fast as it came. She playfully pushed him away. He looked...shocked...but it was gone. He grinned the signature Stoll grin and made yet another cheesy comment.

"You okay there, Flower Girl?"

"Oh, shut up! I get to call you Thief Boy because it works. Flower Girl? Not so much! I liked Katie-Kat sooo much better!"

"Okay, Katie-Kat! Let's go!"

Both Travis and Katie seperated to go with thier friends.

She made a mental checklist of people.

Marianna? Check! She was dancing with one of the Apollo boys.

Zoe? Check! She was dancing crazily in the middle. There was a crowd around her, cheering like crazy. Katie wondered about her sometimes...

Margaret? Check! She was flirting with an Aphrodite boy.

Allison? Present! Correcting all the flaws in the decorations, as usual.

Katie walked over to Annabeth, the only one of her friends not on the dance floor. Annabeth was wearing a gray lacy dress that complimented her curly blond hair. She was wearing an owl necklace that matched her owl earings. It all matched her light gray make-up.

Annabeth's smile was wide and warm when she saw Katie. She asked her, "How's the dance so far?"

"Good."

"That's good. Drew put video cameras in here so we wouldn't say anything bad about the decorations, so watch out! Who did you come with?"

"Uh, someone..."

"C'mon, tell me! It couldn't be worse than the Stolls!"

Katie winced. " It is one of the Stolls actually. Travis."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Really? I thought you hated him."

Katie gritted her teeth. "Just as friends."

"Oh." Annabeth's thoughtful scowl turned into a smile when she saw Percy. She blushed. "Katie, I'll talk to you later." Annabeth walked towards Percy.

Travis was asking the DJ to put on the CD he was carrying in his pocket. He came over to Katie after that.

"C'mon Katie-Kat! We need to dance at least once!"

She put her hands on his shoulders, and he puthis on he waist. The tune changed, filling the air with bad rapping.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go _

_I can take you places you ain't never been before _

_Baby take a chance or you'll never ever ever know _

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_

_ Swag swag swag, on you_

_ Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue _

_I dunno about me but I know about you _

_So say hello to falsetto in three two swag_

The tune changed sweeter, and MUCH better.

_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone _

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

Katie turned towards Travis. She was sure...

Travis was singing along, in that same voice on the CD.

She looked at him, her voice failing her at first.

"You sang this for me?"

"Yeah, Conner did the rapping. I tried to tell him he was bad but does he listen? No!" He nervously brushed the hair out of his eyes. "So Katie, uh, do you-"

She cut him off with a kiss. "Yes Travis. I would love to go steady with you."

He smiled devilishly. "I was going to ask you if you wanted some punch, but that works."

"Shut up Stoll."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Marcus watched them from under the refreshments table. Stoll muttered something and Katie kissed him and-

Wait, WHAT?

Not part of the script.

Marcus almostbroke his pencil, but a) he couldn't do it, and b) he needed to come up with a plan.

This was not the last of Marcus Sonlit.

* * *

_Yay! Last chapter! Or is it? There will be a sequel to this that has not been named yet. Give me ideas! :P_

_1) Was Marcus creepy enough?_

_2)Was that a good ending?_

_3) Was this story good?_


End file.
